Always watching him
by FutureTrunksFan94
Summary: Ginny's thoughts throughout the books and her love for Harry. She wishes she could stand up for him more the way he stood up for her.


I noticed that Ginny Weasley is a character a lot of people love to hate. But I like her a lot. She tends to be ignored a lot in fics. But I think she and Harry have a lot in common, they're both ignored by their families in certain ways, though Ginny's is more unintentional than intentional neglect, she has some feelings of insecurity, she often has siblings she can't really compare to, like Harry she has a sibling who frustrates her, she knows what it's like to be possessed by Voldemort, she knows what it's like to be alone, etc. Sort of why I ship them, because while it did feel rushed in canon, I felt that, given more time, their relationship would have developed more. So here are my thoughts on Ginny.

It's just a one-shot.

This is my first non-crossover Harry Potter fic, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Always Watching Him

Ginny Weasley.

Ginevra Weasley.

That's her name and she knows it well.

She's the youngest of her family, the one with the most lenience given to her, but also the most expectations as well. She's the only girl out of the rest of her siblings, a group of boys-and though she loves them, she wishes, sometimes, that she had a sister. Maybe then she would understand what it's like to be a girl better.

She's perceived by other girls her own age as a weird tomboy, thanks to her playing with her brothers and learning sports from them, particularly flying. Not that Ginny's ever cared what other people think of her. She really doesn't think too much about that, she'd rather just do as she likes.

It's not that she dislikes her family. She loves them. She knows they care about her.

But sometimes, she just feels a bit neglected. She just wishes they would pay more attention to her.

When she learns of Harry Potter, her mind wanders and wanders.

As a little girl, she admires the tale of the Boy-Who-Lived. She wonders what kind of person he is, she wonders if he's a gentle, kind person, like the boy described in the story. Or maybe he's totally different altogether.

She wonders and wonders and wonders some more.

She knows it's unlikely, maybe someday she'll meet him. She wants to get to know him. She wants to talk to him.

Then she meets him, of all luck, on Ron's first day at Hogwarts.

He's polite, kind and shy. Not the brave, confident hero she'd imagined he would be, but she's fascinated by him nonetheless, and asks her mother lots of questions when they get home about him. She's slightly envious when her brother tells her they've become friends. She wishes that were her. She wishes she could be friends with Harry Potter and see him.

Not because he's a legend or anything. She's just always been inspired by what he represents. A kind, gentle hero who helps others. It's an inspiration to her. When she reads about the adventures her brother has had with him, she can't help but feel more inspired and amazed about him. She wishes she could be there with them, instead of just being some stranger.

Second year comes by. She can finally go to Hogwarts, like she's always dreamed.

She can finally be near him, talk to him. He's gentle to her, he doesn't ignore her in favor of Ron, in fact he's a bit puzzled by the way she acts around him. But he's never rude about her shyness or her awkwardness, instead he just figures it's because she's a little sibling.

She wants to get closer to him, but she just watches, occasionally talking to him, but not as much as she'd like.

Then she made the mistake of getting that accursed diary-and her memories of that year are very hazy and vague-but she was hurting people thanks to his words.

She was near death that day.

Then he showed up, he barely even knew her, just as Ron's sister, yet he risked his life for her. She can't help but be touched by his courage. He doesn't even really know her, yet he went out of his way to save her.

He _actually_ talked to her.

She doesn't see much of him in their next year, and not really much of him in the year after that.

The distance between the two of them hurts, but she's worried for Harry when he's pulled into dangerous situation after dangerous situation and secretly glad he can pull through.

She's one of the only people who doesn't believe Harry put his name in the cup on purpose and is angered by Ron's jealousy. She chews him out for hurting Harry and even comforts him, even knowing her house will disapprove. But she doesn't care.

She's amazed by Harry's bravery, how he survives a fire-breathing dragon, how he conquers obstacle after obstacle. Meanwhile, she, quiet little Ginny, just stays behind, watching. It frustrates her how little she can do to help him. He refuses help and wants to do everything on his own. But she can't help but admire him for that.

It is only later she realizes that what she feels for him is love.

When he comes back after Cedric has died, she feels torn inside. She knows Harry would never lie or hurt anyone, but on the other hand, the Minister himself says that Harry Potter is a liar. Day after day, the papers bash the one they were supposed to love, the one who saved them.

She can't help but be angered by all of it, and worse, her own parents are involved in something secret and won't tell her about it. When he comes again, she is glad she can spend more time with him. He has matured, she notices, and she is drawn to his side. She is glad when he laughs at her jokes.

She is still worried about him when that foul woman gives him detentions and even more so when Harry once again suffers the brunt of the school's fury. When doesn't he? It seems so unfair to her that he should have to go through so much, alone.

She helps with Dumbledore's army because she wishes to do something for him-for herself. She wishes to be empowered and be strong. Strong like her mother. Strong like her brothers. Strong like Harry.

So she's caught. She doesn't care.

She helps him rescue Sirius, but she sees the look of despair on his face, how he cries. She comforts him the best she can. But once again, she is a stranger.

Sixth year rolls by, and finally, finally, finally, they are together, closer!

Finally, he is noticing her. Finally, he is there with her, and they are talking as equals. She should've been closer to him all along, but she was just too afraid of what might happen to her. That Hermione girl is so bright and brave, she was worried Harry might be attracted to her and not even give her a chance.

But it seems he has noticed her and thought of her, without any love potions. Not that she would ever resort to that. She's not that kind of witch. She fights for him and it feels so good when they kiss. She's happy he's noticed her.

She's horrified when Dumbledore dies, but even more puzzled by Harry's strange behavior afterwards, and even moreso frustrated when he tells her she has to stay behind. She wants to not be left behind anymore.

Seventh year, and she's tired of this. Their school is a nightmare. She's being tortured along with the other students, but this is what Harry would want her to do-stand up for what's right.

She wonders how Harry's doing, how her brother is doing. She hopes they're okay and prays every night that they will be fine. That they will return home alive. That they won't be dead-she tries not to believe in that word.

Hogwarts turns into a nightmare of a school-people around her, friends, acquaintances, strangers-drop dead around her. The peaceful, gentle atmosphere she once knew is no more.

She fights, still, fights alongside her family and Harry.

She's horrified when her brother dies. It is as though her heart has stopped. She is willing to die, she wishes it had been herself who had gone, not Fred. Not Fred who did so much for people, not Fred who made people laugh, not Fred who made her life better.

Bellatrix is killed by her mother. She is awed by her mother's feelings for her daughter.

Harry proposes to her and she's never been so happy in her life.

They're not a perfect couple. He's not the perfect husband like she thought he would be, but he's good enough for her. They make their life work, somehow. Oh sure, people think he's not right for her, but she doesn't care. She raises her children to be strong, to be independent, and to not be ashamed of their heritage.

Ron is still as stubborn as ever, but that's her brother.

She is happy with her life, and that's all that matters. She's just glad she stepped out of the shadows to take a chance and get to know him. But in another life, she wishes she had been there with him through it all.

But she has this life and nothing else.

She's happy with him and he with her and the world feels complete and whole.


End file.
